Animal Species/Yonko Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Yonko Saga. Zou Naitamie-Norida Elephant are massive elephants whose legs stretch down to the ocean floor, allowing them to walk through oceans. The species have a immensely long lifespan and can live for more than 1000 years, and are distinguished by their disproportionately long legs which have two knee joints. One such elephant is Zunisha, who resides in the New World. Its body structure has allowed it to carry Zou and its inhabitants for an entire millennium while continually walking. Wany are species that looks like crocodile-boar hybrids are domesticated and used as transportation by the Mink Tribe. They have a stout build with a thick tail that curls up close and four legs that are rather thin compared to their bodies. They are convenient both on land, and for swimming during Eruption Rains. One was first seen being used by Sheepshead and Ginrummy when they were pursuing Tristan. The only known named one, Wany, is owned by Wanda. Hot-Hot Sea Armored Stonefish live in the in the New World and are larger than average humans. They can be cooked and eaten except for their skin, which is very poisonous and in most cases causes instant death accompanied by a severe rash. Luffy managed to catch one during the voyage to Whole Cake Island for the Sanji retrieval team to eat; however, he ate the skin and was brought to the brink of death. His built up resistance to poison saving him instant death, it still caused his condition to worsen over a short span of time, and none of the antidote the Straw Hat Pirates tried worked on him. However, Vinsmoke Reiju sucked out the poison from Luffy via mouth-to-mouth, saving him with no ill-effects on her (and she even considered the poison to be a delicacy). They may be based on real-life stonefish, one of the most venomous fish known. It's also edible when properly cooked and is considered a delicacy in many parts of Asia. Totto Land General Territorial Sea Slug are sea slugs which live in the waters of Totto Land. It emits "warning waves" whenever someone comes to alert them to where they are. The waves are picked up by any Den Den Mushis in the encroaching ship. Giant Aquatic Centipede These maritime creatures resemble very with very sharp teeth and long tongues. One of these centipedes resided in the waters of Totto Land and attacked the Thousand Sunny. Ants There exists a colony of in the Sea of Mizuame who will attack ships they encounter and eat them until not a trace is left. Unlike in the real world, these ants are comparatively large, being about the size of small mammals. Animal Homies Many kinds of talking animals have been shown to inhabit Totto Land as citizens thanks to the power of Big Mom's Soru Soru no Mi which has turned them into anthropomorphic beings called , allowing them to talk, stand upright and wear clothes like normal humans. At first glance, animal-type homies can be mistaken for members of the Mink Tribe, however the key difference is that they cannot use Electro. Another major difference is that while minks are limited to being based on mammalian animals, homies can be any kind of animal (or non-living object), ranging from reptiles, birds and amphibians. Animal Homies confirmed thus far include, crocodiles, cranes, frogs and rabbits. Whole Cake Island Sharks A frenzy of dotted sharks are located in the sea surrounding the north-eastern shore of Whole Cake Island, and have made said shore a popular place to dispose of the undesirables. They are so vicious that once they are done with a victim, not even a hair will remain. Caterpillar Anglais is seen riding on a large Caterpillar as his main source of transportation inside Whole Cake Chateau. Unicorns resemble zebras, which have a single long horn on their foreheads. A unicorn was captured by Big Mom and trapped within a book full of creatures by Mont-d'Or. Doskoi Panda is a species of rotund pandas who have rather short and curved legs. The brand Doskoi Panda is based off of them. One doskoi panda was captured by Big Mom and trapped within a book full of creatures by Mont-d'Or, and appeared to be very brutish. Kinokobito A kinokobito is a humanoid figure with four legs. Its body is composed of two mushroom-shaped halves, with spots on the bottom of each section of its torso. It has a very tall cap on its head. Its name is a combination of "Kinoko," which is Japanese for Mushroom, and "Kobito", which is Japanese for Dwarf. A kinokobito was captured by Big Mom and trapped within a book full of creatures by Mont-d'Or. They seem to be capable of human speech, as the one trapped inside Big Mom's book was calling for help. Wanippo A wanippo is a crocodile-like creature. One was captured by Big Mom and trapped within a book full of creatures by Mont-d'Or. Pig A Pig was shown to be used on Whole Cake Island as a carriage puller. Giraffe A Giraffe that cries strangely was shown to be one of the sources from which Charlotte Smoothie juiced drinks for the tea party attendees. Germa Kingdom Snails The Germa Kingdom uses large snails as the base for their land, having build platforms on their shell that when connected makes the kingdom's territory. The snails appearance resemble the Den Den Mushi, but are notably larger, each appears to be at least three times as wide as the Thousand Sunny. Those snails are seemingly unaffected by the salty sea, and are strong enough to climb the Red Line. The snails double as a ship, to create the kingdom's fleet. There are two masts at the top of each ship, which carry large black sails bearing the number "66". Their shell is modified, having docking knobs for when the ships reassemble the kingdom, that resembles two portholes on each side. When gathered together, these snail ships will either remain in their shells or socialize with one another. Cats The Vinsmoke Family is shown riding in a carriage with what resembled a extremely large cat. Being the kingdom denizen, the cat wear a variation of the kingdom army uniform, consisting of a mask, headphones, an ascot, and a short, white, buttoned poncho. The cat also has an harness attached to the carriage. The cat is strong enough to pull a large carriage with the whole Vinsmoke Family on board. Mice The Germa 66 Soldiers are seen traveling in a cart that is pulled by a large mice behind the royal family carriage. South Blue Gryphons are legendary beasts that make a squawking noise. They have yet to be seen, but Big Mom revealed that she and Mont-d'Or had trapped one from the South Blue inside a book filled with creatures on Whole Cake Island. Non-Canon Battle Boats are fish, resembling real world sailfish. Similar to how the Rosy Life Riders ride their Flying Fish, the Silver Pirate Alliance have tamed several of these Battle Boats, and added attachments to them, making them easier to ride, both in the sea and on land. Sutchies are a type of large bug that resemble wasps and can be found on Zou. Their sting can weaken animals significantly larger than them and suck their blood. The Mink Tribe kill every Sutchie they encounter in order to protect Zunisha. They are attracted to bright light. Fruit Footballfish Fruit Footballfish are fish that resemble giant fruit, allowing them to lure hungry prey. Their fanged faces blend in with their bodies, unseen until they attack. They live in the Mixed Juice Current of Totto Land, where seas of peach, orange, and watermelon juice mix together. There is a variant of fruit footballfish for each sea. Luffy was seen catching a watermelon variant. It tried to eat him but he was able to stick a leg out its forehead and split it in half a version of "Gomu Gomu no Axe" called "Gomu Gomu no Watermelon Splitting". He then caught an orange and a peach variant off-screen that were cut up into slices along with the watermelon one. Their name may be based on real-life footballfish. References Site Navigation Category:Subpages Category:Animal Species